


Hard Times

by APen



Category: Regular Show
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APen/pseuds/APen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benson is having a hard day and Skips thinks he can help him get through this</p><p> </p><p>**Note this is my first Fanfic ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hard Times at First

**Author's Note:**

> Become even more explicit in later chapters

How It Started  
Benson was walking in to the house all steamed up with rage running through him. His glass head was glowing with red along with the anger face he is sporting. He steps in and quickly calms down some when Benson spots the yeti leaning against the counter top with two hot cups of coffee in his hands. One up to the white beast’s lips taking some of the hot liquid down his throat with addible gulping sounds. The other coffee was for him, he could tell because Skips was holding it out to the Gumball Machine.  
With the shades of red leaving him and now turning into a slight blush across his face, he walks over to Skips and takes the coffee whispering a thank you. Skips looks Benson over and smiles some while putting his coffee cup on the counter “So what did Mordacai and Rigby do this time?” He said with an ease tone and calm composer as if this was normal. Though the bad thing was nothing was ever normal around there, something always going on while destroying the park and having them fix it all up again.  
Benson takes a seat at the table and Skips joins him. “Those two idiots just don’t know what they are doing for god’s sake, always messing shit up like nothing could be wrong with it.” Benson takes a gulp of his Sweet Coffee, just the way he likes it and Skips knows that. “They ended up blowing the park bathroom up when I just told them to clean it up, but they ended up destroying it…. Why can they not do anything right? I mean why I even keep them around if all they know how to do is break stuff.” He rubs his globe and leans on the table.

The Yeti looks at him with concern and and rubs the poor machines back gently “It cannot be that bad can it? Well even if it is does not mean it is not fixable. I can get working on it in a few” Skips gets up and skips to the back side of Bensons chair and starts to rub his shoulders. Skips continues talking. “Besides the only reason you keep them is because Pops thinks they are great workers and you still have hope in them fixing their problems.” 

Skips always seems to have the right thing to say and he can give a good shoulder rub. It relaxes Benson instantly to the point Benson just leans his head on the table. “You always know the right thing to say Skips, if only I was as smart as you are and as calm as you are I would be able to fix those two into shape and get them to be proper workers.” Benson hums when Skips rubs a tight knot out of his back.

“So what did you do to the two boys after you were done yelling at them?” Skips said while rubbing down his bosses’ back. Benson flinch at the thought Skips knew he yelled at them. Well he must have known because that is the only way Benson can get the two slackers to do their job or threaten to fire them both. He shut his eyes and said “I sent them out to pick some stuff up for the park garden with Pops so they will be gone for a while” He lets out a small sigh and enjoys the back rub from his most trust worth worker, and the oldest worker in the park. Skips just continues with the rub until he is satisfied with the job he has done on his boss. He then skips right back to his chair so he may finish up his coffee. The coffee was cold now but he is okay with it. All it means is he won’t burn his mouth and all the sugar goodness is at the bottom of the cup. He then looks at Benson smiling at him. Benson’s head was still on the table and he shifted to look at skips. Seeing the smile on his face did make him crack a small one but then it went away due to the phone ringing. Skips was about to get up and answer it but his Boss got it first.

Benson was in a relaxing mood until it got screwed up by the dumb phone. Whoever is calling it better be important, or Benson may just explode out of anger. He picked up the phone. “Hello?”

“Bencan, what the hell is happening at the God Damn PARK?” It was Mallard screaming right into Benson’s ear. He must have heard about the restrooms exploding.

With a sigh of anger coming from Benson he replied. “Umm sorry sir, it was just a little miss hap with two of the park employees” he then held the phone from his ear, because he knew Mallard was going to yell back.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY A MISS HAP? WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN AND WHY ARE YOU NOT DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT! I KNEW YOU WERE WORTHLESS, I SHOULD HAVE NEVER HIRED YOU. GOD YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY MY SON IS THE ONLY THING KEEPING YOU AROUND, IF NOT YOU WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW. BEANCAN YOU BETTER FIX THIS OR YOUR METAL ASS IS ON THE BLAZE!!!!”With that said the phone on the other side clicked ending the call.

Benson just stood there trying his best now to rip the phone out of the wall and scream. It was hard to do when the real boss was pissed off at him and willing to kick his ass out at any moment. Skips saw all of his hard work leave once the gumball machine answered that phone. He got up from his seat and skipped over to Benson. “You okay? I heard the yelling on the phone. I know how hard this can be on you.” He set his hand on his Bosses shoulder, it was cold from the metal. “It will be fine Benson we can fix this in no time”. Skip’s hand was swatted away from the cold silver shoulder and was faced with a pissed off candy dispenser 

“LIKE HELL YOU KNOW!” Benson screamed at him. “YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING!” He wants to punch Skips right in the face and hear the cracking sound of a broken nose, but he held himself back. Benson then stepped away from Skips and ran right out the door leaving the Yeti behind in shock. 

Skips has never been yelled at by Benson before, it hurt why did it hurt so much. Just feeling this way mad him angry, but for what reason.


	2. It Gets Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They still have issues, but they are getting better. Well they hope

It Gets Better  
The sun was setting at the park and everyone was leaving for the evening. All of the park workers were going to their homes after the hard day’s work. Skips was still putting things away, still trying to figure out why he hated the idea of Benson being so angry at him. He put all of the gardening tools away, sometimes just throwing them in the shed. But he knew he had to put it away right, so it took him longer than usual to put everything away.

Benson is driving in the cart checking if everything for the day got done, and seeing what need to be done for tomorrow. He was all fine now all of his anger went away after some time being alone. It also helped that Mordacai and Rigby was gone for most of the day, even though they did not get half of their work done. That just means he gets to give the two slackers extra work. That made him even happier. The Gumball Machine finished circling the park and headed back to put the cart away. So that means he need to go to Skips little shack. Benson knew he had to go a say sorry to him anyway, after he yelled at him for just being a good friend. 

Skips just finished putting all of the tools away and was heading to his shack, and once he got there he saw Benson parking the cart and getting out. Skips was a little heartbroken still and did not want to see the candy dispenser at that moment. But it cannot be helped when he is Skip’s boss and co-worker. The Yeti skipped on over to his boss and Benson was getting out of the cart. He stopped right behind the Machine being utterly silent. As if to scare his boss would make the white beast happy.

As He stepped out of the cart, Benson's face slapped right into something fleshy. He stepped back but ended up falling on his rump in the cart and letting out a small yep as he fell, due to no room to move. Benson looked up to see Skips standing right in front of him. As what he can see his employee enjoyed what just happen by the smile on the Yeti’s face. “Skips what is the meaning on scaring me?” he waved his hands for Skips to move and then got up from the seat. “I don’t see why you would do such a thing.” Benson looked at him and saw Skips just shrug, still smiling. The boss just shook his head as he went to the wall to put the keys to the cart away.

Skips watched as his boss put the keys away. “Sorry for scarring you I did not know you would be scared so easily” The beast said as he skipped over to close the garage door so the cart may not be left venerable, along will all of the tools Skips kept for fixing the old thing up. 

“Its fine Skips, plus I wanted to say sorry for earlier.” Benson rubbed his arm, from the slight shyness. He is not use to apologizing for anything he did, but he felt the need to do so with the best worker at the park and good friend. “So umm yeah so…sorry fo” He stopped talking as her herd the loud metal of the garage door being closed, it was kind of loud and probably a little to lard for Skips to hear him. 

As soon as the doors were closed Skips skipped his way to the door leading into his shack house. “You can come in Benson and tell me in here. It would be better and I was just about to put some coffee on.” He then open the door, letting some light in from the shack into the semi dark garage. He watched as Benson grumbled something under his breath and walked to the door. “That’s better.” The white beast then closed the door showing Benson to the small living area slash kitchen. “Would you like some coffee?” 

Benson just stood in the small living area with on chair and weight lifting equipment. He has never really been in Skip’s place before and it looks kind of lonely and very macho with all of the weights laying around. “Yeah I will take a cup if that is cool” Benson looked over to the tiny kitchen and could only wonder how Skips can live in this kind of place. Yeah it was well built, but small. 

The coffee was boiling in the coffee maker and Skips puts the cups down on the counter and watches Benson as he wonders around the small area. “There is not much to look at Benson.” The Yeti said as he poured seven spoon full of sugar into Benson’s cup of Joe, he knows how his boss love’s his coffee super sweet with lots of cream. It made Skip’s crack a smile just think about the man with a mouth full of sugar and cream, then again those thoughts always sends his mind to the wrong places to think about his friend and boss. 

“Oh yeah I know Skips.” Benson turned to walk and walked over to his co-worker. “Thanks for the coffee” He grabbed it as Skips took a long sip of his own cup of black liquid.

The white Beast looked at The candy dispenser while taking gulps of his coffee and then sets it down and watched the other drink his own stuff. “So what did you did you want to apologies to me about?” Skips leaned on the counter watching the gumball machine finish the drink full of caffeine. From what he can see his boss looked lost for words when Benson put the cup down right next to Skips’ cup. 

“You know what, I forgot about the apology thing haha” Benson rubbed the back of his glass head and looked the his friend with a sorry look and then thought about what it was he needed to apologies about. Then it hit him, he wanted to say sorry for yelling at him for no reason. “Oh I remember, I wanted to say sorry about this morning.” He blushed and took another sip of his coffee, but found out it was not his cup because it was full of black coffee. The gumball Machine shook his head while putting it back down. Skips just smiled at him and pushed the right cup over to him. Benson picked it up and quickly drank the rest of it. “Thanks, sorry about drinking you cup too.” He blushed a bit harder this time.

Skips looked away from his boss, trying not to blush himself from the way his co-worker looked. Benson was being shy around him for what reason, and it made Skip’s heart skip a beat or two. From the many years he has been living it rarely happen to him, yeah he has a little crush on the Machine and it was not odd. The only issue was that Skips did not want to be rejected by his friend for liking him. He then looked at Benson again to see his friend stare at him with a slight smile. That may have added just a slight blush to his face. “You do not have to say sorry Benson, I understand you were angry at the moment and I knew I should have left you alone.” He just shrugged it off as his boss face went from happy to disappoint. “I… You don’t have to be so sad about it Benson, I am not judging you just say.” Skip’s skipped over to his boss and patted him on the back and walked Benson over to the couch in the small little living area.

“I… I know Skips, I just feel about yelling at you. You were just trying to make me feel better and I was just being a total dick to you. I had no right to scream in your face and leave you there with so much hate for you at the moment.” He felt like he wanted to cry, and what reason did he have to cry and sob to his dear friend. Benson looked up as his eyes were becoming blurry from the tears forming. From what he can see Skips looked happy. Why was he happy? Benson made him was mad at him and now about to cry a river over this dumb situation. But He could feel a warm hand on his globe wiping away the one tear falling from his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you guy's think so far?
> 
> Love~Arieann Pentagon


	3. This Is It

This is it

As Skips wiped away the tears forming from the sadness of his friend, boss, co-worker, maybe crush. After wiping those tears from his globe he felt a sudden urge to kiss the Gumball Machine, hard and slow. Without any air coming in but going out though each other. Then he stopped and looked Benson in the eyes, why the hell was he thinking of this. He could never do that to his best friend, not even is he has a crush on him. He then saw Benson lean in close, a little too close for friend zone close.

The Gumball Machine finally saw it, why he always felt so strange around his friend. It was a crush that has been sitting deep down in his machine workings. And he saw what Skips saw in his eyes, WANT, NEED, and LOVE. He leans in closer to the Yeti’s face wanting to kiss the lips of the creature from far away mountains that has been around for years, Dearing the many wars that have happen on this planet, and may have been in a few. The Benson kisses Skips and he feels a sudden shock of pleasure in it, just like it was supposed to happen. He backs a way fast, because skips did not respond to the kiss. Benson looked at him and saw Skips frozen in place, like a stone statue. This worried the Machine and made him worry about what he just did, did His best friend hate it? No it can’t be He read it in the Yeti’s eyes that he wanted it too.

Skips was shocked at the sudden kiss, and he did not know what to do, his crush just kissed him, and He did not respond what so ever. Skips saw the worry on his bosses face, and it was not good. God that he did not respond must have made his co-worker look like a fool. He had to say something anything that will fix this, or just do something to make the kissing start up again. So Skips went for it, grabbed Benson from the back of his globe and kiss him back, nice, hard, and slow. And it was perfect.

Benson was a little shocked that Skips even responded, but he was glad he did. It was like a dream come true, one dream that he never wanted to wake up from. As he kissed the Yeti back with all of the passion falling through him. Then he felt the White Beast’s hand slid down the back of his metal frame, and stop in the middle. Then Benson Pulled back and looked Skip’s in the eyes, and he saw lust in those eyes. Lust that has been there for so long. “I…I never knew you felt this way.” He said and blushed from skips sliding his hand to the front of the machines body. Skip’s licked his lips. Benson turned a deep red, not the same red from anger but from embarrassment. As he felt his employ’s hand wonder closer to the crank on his beautiful red coloring chest. Caressing the heart shape silver crank waiting to be turned. Benson was waiting holding his breath, forgetting how to breathe. Until the Yeti spoke in a low tone with seduction lingering under his breath. 

“Do you mind?” Skips said as he smoothed his fingers over the crank, wanting to turn it but did not want to be an intruder to his lover. With a nod from Benson, then Skips turned the crank. He felt hot breath on his neck and realized his boss was leaning his head on his shoulder. Feeling the hot air fall from the Machine’s mouth. Skips kept turning the crank until it made a loud noise, along with a moan from Benson. “Are you okay?” Skips asked as he kissed the top of his lover’s globe. Then a loud clank came from the slot on his bosses’ pelvic area. He could only wonder what it could be, but if his boss is just like any other non-living gumball machine. Then it must be gum…. But he did not know this was his first time with a living machine and a gumball one at that. So Skips took the chance of opening the slot and a gumball came rolling out. He smiled at that, and he can still feel the hot breath on his neck. He dropped the sugar sweet ball on the ground and stuck his fingers in again, but this time felt around the sides of the slot. 

Benson felt a shock linger up his body from his pelvic area, then leaned into the soothing rubs he was getting from the Yeti. He then moaned when Skip’s started to rub the inside with two fingers, god it feels amazing. The candy dispenser has not felt this in so long… well last time it was with a woman, but Skips just feels amazing. It is like the white beast has done this before. But Benson does not know about that, he has never spoke about it before. Then a hard stroke came from the two fingers inside him and the Machine filled with treats jolted at the pleaser and released a yelp. He saw Skips look at him with a concern, so Benson smiled to rid of the worry. “Ha…ha… it did not hurt, I just have not felt this good in some time”. He blushed and continued “cou… could you continue it was feeling amazing” He then kissed Skips so he would rub more.

Skips began to rub again as he kissed back, feeling the cold, but warm globe against his lips and face. He could get use to this and love every second of it. So he kissed harder and fast while rubbing harder inside, and began to add another finger. The slot was getting smaller with the more fingers added feeling the tightness. He felt Benson pull away from the kiss to catch some breath, his breathing was hard and rash. Skips thought it was from the kiss, but he knew better. The Yeti’s fingers inside the slot started to feel wet and hot, it was like Benson can lube himself up from the inside. “God of Youth! I wanna get in you so bad” Skips said as he rubbed faster, and all he can see as a reaction from his lover was a hard blush, and nods of approval, Benson was pushing back on the fingers as they were rubbing in him. The white beast took his fingers out along with the self-lube from the machine. Then set Benson down on the couch and spreading the long warm metal legs and opening the slot for access. 

With his legs spread for the yeti, ready for the hard cock. But yet Benson has not even seen his cock, didn’t even know how big or long it is. So this was his first time seeing it as he looked in-between his legs, as Skips pulled his hard on from the tight confinements. It was hug and Benson had to hold back a choked squeak just from the sight of the thing. Skip’s was rubbing his cock a little with the lube he got from his lovers insides. He watched as the yeti lined his cock up to the opening. Skips was watching his friends face as he did so and gave a grin. Then he looked away.

He shoved his dick inside the small opening, it was tight and wet. Felt wonderful to have his cock in there. Skips did not move until Benson said he could, but he was not getting any kind of response from the gumball man. He saw that his lover was stunned and was not breathing from the sudden feeling of being full. “Benson! Benson breath!” Skip’s grabbed Benson’s shoulders and shook him lightly trying his best not to move his bottom area. It was a fail because the Yeti felt a sharp pain across his face. It was from the slap Benson gave him for moving. “DON’T MOVE ASS WHOLE!” It was harsh words that came from the smaller man, but relief to skips. “Sorry you just you weren’t responding”. He stayed still looking at Benson to calm down and get back to the love making.

“Sorry for not RESPONDING fast enough, but I was kind of in shock from you Godzilla penis in me” Benson gestured, with a slight smile. Skips gave him a real cocky smile from the sweet comment he gave him. “So can I move and make this “Godzilla penis” feel really good inside of you?” The Yeti stared at the gumball man’s face light up like a blushing bride. “Now it just sounds dumb when you say it Skips. And God yes please move, it is hard to get comfortable with you like this.” 

Skip’s started with a slow grind of the hips. Benson was biting his index finger from the shocks of pain. After a few moments of grinding slow, Skip’s began to go faster. And that got Benson to squeak. The white beast smiled at that and did it a little faster, hoping to hit the sweet spot inside the machine. Then Skip’s hit and that made Benson yelp with pleasure. Once he found it he began to pick up a faster tempo and slam hard on that spot. He could hear all of the moans and yelps coming from his loving boss. “God’s of Eternal Youth! Benson you are so tight right now!” Skip’s was slamming his hips harder into the tight warm slot. The room smelled of bubble gum and sweat form the intense fuck. With every slam Skip’s made, Benson would make a seductive sounds. The Beast was so close to Cumming, hard to even think of holding it in. and he could tell the Gumball man was close too.

Benson was holding onto the broad shoulder of the White Beast. He coming to his climax and needed his crank to be turned. He felt a hand slide from his hip onto the crank. It was like Skip’s could read his mind. As the Crank began to turn slowly, Skip’s kept thrusting in deeper until he could not make it any further. As soon as Skip’s was fully in, slammed against the sweet spot. Benson felt every bit of Skip’s in him and on him. Then the hard turn of his Crank and that was all it took.

As soon as Skip’s finished turning the Crank he heard Benson scream at the top of his Lungs, and the tight pressure on his Cock. It was so much, He kept grinding until he came hard against the gumballs coming down to the filled slot. Skip’s milked his cock dry inside of the lover. He almost collapsed on top of the machine, but he caught himself on the couch arm. His sweat was dripping onto the globe of his lover and he leaned in to kiss him. Benson was tired and well fucked that he could not move, but he did look up at the Yeti and smiled. The stayed like that for a few moments. Skip’s eventually had enough energy to pull himself out of the slot. He watch as cum covered gumballs fell out. He heard a groaned from Benson, and laded next to him. They stayed that way, falling into a deep and peaceful sleep,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading it.... I know it sucks... I am a better artist and well I just wanted to try and write a fic for once. and I am glad I got some awesome people to read it. Thank you all very much and please tell me how I did. 
> 
>  
> 
> And if anyone would like to look it over and tell me all the mistakes I did it would be real helpful!
> 
>  
> 
> ~Love Arieann Pentagon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic and I would love to know what you all thought on it?  
> I am up to any thing you can give me in pointers and hints!
> 
> Thank you and lots of love from Arieann Pentagon!


End file.
